Le premier jour de ma nouvelle vie
by Yumebykira
Summary: La vie est une succession d'événements qui ne sont pas toujours plaisants et pour une fois Banner a de quoi profiter de sa vie: Un nouveau laboratoire et surtout des amis.


**_Le premier jour de ma nouvelle vie_**

\- _Votre laboratoire est au bout du couloir, à gauche._ M'explique la réceptionniste.

\- _Merci_, répondis-je timidement.

\- _Bonne journée, Docteur Banner_, me répond-elle avec un large sourire.

J'avance doucement jusqu'au laboratoire et je m'arrête devant la porte. Je prends une profonde inspiration avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Et là, j'ai l'impression de rêver tellement c'est grandiose et, à vrai dire, on ne peut trouver ce genre d'installation que chez Stark Industrie. Dire que ce laboratoire est le mien. Juste à moi. Je n'en reviens pas.

Je dépose mon cartable sur le plan de travail et je commence à inspecter mon antre. Il y a tout ce dont j'avais besoin et même plus encore. Je ne peux m'empêcher de dire tout haut :

\- _Incroyable…_

\- _Votre laboratoire vous convient ?_ M'interroge J.A.R.V.I.S

Bêtement, je fus surpris que quelqu'un me réponde même si c'est évident que je bénéficie de la présence du majordome artificiel de Tony. Je lui réponds avec joie que c'est, effectivement, le cas.

Décidé à commencer à travailler sur mon cas, autrement dit à chercher un antidote pour Hulk, je dispose mes affaires avec soin. Je sors ma trousse dans laquelle se trouve tous ce dont je peux avoir besoin pour réaliser mes expériences et je dispose mon classeur qui contient toutes mes recherches sur la table. Je l'ouvre et je commence à feuilleter mes dernières avancées scientifiques, ou surtout, mes derniers échecs afin de savoir ce que je peux modifier pour pouvoir trouver un remède. Soudain, une idée me vient à l'esprit et je me devais de la noter immédiatement pour ne pas en perdre le fils. Je saisi donc les premières feuilles à portée de main, et alors que j'ai saisi mon stylo à bille, je me stoppe avant d'inscrire quoique ce soit. Ce sont des feuilles avec des grands carreaux. Des carreaux ? Qui met des feuilles avec des carreaux sérieusement ? Je suis un scientifique moi, pas enfant qui fait ses devoirs. Je déteste écrire sur des feuilles à carreaux. Je sais que ça peut sembler étrange mais la raison est simple : Cela me rappelle mes années scolaires. Des années qui furent difficiles, car j'ai toujours été marginalisé à l'école. Un peu agacé, je demande à J.A.R.V.I.S :

\- _Il n'y a que des feuilles à carreaux, ici ?_

\- _Oui, Monsieur._ Approuve-t-il

\- _Tu peux me faire porter des… feuilles blanches…_ Dis-je en inspirant et en expirant afin de rester calme.

\- _Tout de suite, Monsieur._

Je ne dois pas m'énerver pour des choses aussi stupides. Car oui, c'est futile de s'emporter pour une histoire de feuille en papier alors qu'on m'offre un laboratoire dont je ne pouvais que rêver. Mais ce qu'il faut comprendre, c'est que depuis que je suis devenu Hulk, je n'ai pas le droit de m'énerver. Que ce soit pour des raisons stupides, ou plus graves. Je dois en permanence rester zen et ne pas m'emporter sans quoi, je mets tous mes proches en danger. Alors j'ai parfois l'impression que le moindre petit truc peut déclencher une rage enfouie en moi qui n'attend qu'une seule chose : Sortir. Et plus je la contiens, et plus elle s'accumule jusqu'à ce que j'explose. Si cela m'arrive de plaisanter à ce sujet, au fond, cela me pèse énormément.

Au bout de quelques minutes à ruminer mon malheur, j'entends la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrir. Sans doute est-ce la personne qui vient m'apporter mes feuilles. Et quel ne fut pas ma surprise de constater qu'il s'agit de Tony Stark lui-même qui venait me les porter ? Personnellement, je pensais qu'il s'agirait d'un stagiaire qui le ferait. Mais sans doute mon ami a saisi l'occasion pour venir me rendre visite. Il dépose le tas de feuille sur la table avant de me dire avec un grand sourire peint sur son visage :

\- _Tu es beau dans ta petite blouse !_

\- _Merci Tony, tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligé de venir me les apporter toi-même._

\- _Oh quand mon petit Banner as besoin de moi, j'accoure tu le sais bien, non ?_

\- _Je sais, Tony, merci._ Répondis-je reconnaissant de pouvoir toujours compter sur mon ami.

\- _Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu as besoin d'une feuille ? Tu fais ton vieux comme Captain ? _Me balance-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- _J'aime bien écrire._

\- _Tu sais que tu peux tout dicter à J.A.R.V.I.S et que tu as un tableau numérique, non ?_

\- _Heu oui, bien sûr que je le sais, _mentis-je.

\- _Mais si tu tiens à tes petites feuilles, les voilà, _dit-il en désignant du regard ce qu'il m'a apporté.

Malheureusement, mon sac et mon classeur attirent également son attention. Et c'est avec un air moqueur qu'il me dit :

\- _Oh mais c'est qu'il est venu avec tout son petit matériel !_

\- _Tony, j'ai juste amené le nécessaire…_ Dis-je en me tortillant les mains.

\- _Non, mais je vois que tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, une règle, une équerre…_

\- _Un double-décimètre,_ répondis-je pour être très précis.

\- _Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas te contrarier, un double-décimètre alors,_ dit-il l'air toujours aussi moqueur.

\- _Tony, j'ai… Juste…_ Tente-je de me justifier.

\- _Oh Banner, ne stresse pas. Tu as le droit de venir avec tout ton petit équipement. Mais j'espère juste que tu as pris de la gouache pour le cours d'art plastique et ta flûte à bec pour le cours de musique, non ?_

\- _Très drôle, _souffle-je un peu contrarié qu'il se moque de moi.

\- _Tu as vu, j'ai utilisé des termes précis que tu pourras mettre sur ta petite liste de fournitures._ Dit-il en riant.

\- _Ce n'est pas drôle_, dis-je boudeur.

\- _Oh aller, Banner, rigole un peu !_

Il s'approche de moi et passe un bras autour de mon épaule. Un peu mal à l'aise, et n'ayant pas l'habitude qu'on s'approche trop de moi, je lui dis d'une petite voix :

\- _Tony tu ne devrais pas me toucher comme ça… On ne sait jamais…_

\- _Quoi ? Je t'énerve déjà à ce point ?_ Plaisante-t-il.

\- _Bien sûr que non,_ répondis-je inquiet qu'il puisse mal interpréter ce que je viens de dire.

\- _Bon et sinon, il te plait ?_ Dit-il en détournant la conversation.

\- _Oui, bien sûr. C'est vraiment… trop pour moi…_

\- _Rien n'est jamais trop pour un esprit aussi brillant que le tiens_, m'explique-t-il chaleureusement.

\- _Je ne suis pas aussi brillant que ça…_ Balbutie-je humblement. _Je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver une solution pour… mon problème._

\- _Banner, je ne dis pas ça souvent mais sache une chose : Je ne respecte que peu de personne, et tu en fais parti. Toi et Richards, vous êtes probablement les seules personnes dans ce monde qui sont plus intelligentes que moi._

\- _Je ne pense pas que je suis plus intelligent que vous,_ dis-je gêné par ce compliment.

\- _Tu rigoles ? J'ai l'impression d'être Thor quand je suis à côté de toi._

\- _N'importe quoi, vous et moi, on peut avoir des conversations passionnantes._

\- _Heureusement que tu peux avoir des conversations plus intéressantes avec moi qu'avec Thor…_ Dit-il comme s'il songeait à sa propre intelligence.

\- _Tony, tu es aussi l'une des personnes les plus brillantes que je connaisse, _lui avoue-je. _Je suis content de t'avoir comme ami… _Conclue-je.

\- _Ami ?_ S'offusque-t-il. _Je croyais qu'on était comme des frères !_

\- _Des Sciences Bro' ? _Dis-je heureux.

\- _Des Sciences bro' !_ Dit-il en me tapant dans la main.

Nous rions bêtement conscient de notre bêtise. Mais même si c'est stupide, je dois dire que cela me fait plaisir. Qu'il puisse interagir comme ça avec moi sans avoir peur. C'est étrange puisque Tony est l'une des personnes les plus paranoïaques je connaisse, et l'un des plus peureux, au point, qu'il a créé une arme pour pouvoir stopper Hulk. Bien sûr, je l'ai aidé à la concevoir, mais cela montre bien sa peur. Une peur qui se justifie en raison de la nature dangereuse et imprévisible de Hulk. Une peur qui est cependant absente lorsqu'il est là avec moi. Il agit avec moi comme il le ferait avec n'importe qui et cela me fait le plus grand bien. Et pour moi qu'on puisse être des Sciences Bro' c'est extrêmement important. C'est comme si j'avais de nouveau une famille.

Puis après avoir tourné en rond durant quelques minutes, Stark me dit avec entrain :

\- _Bon Banner, je dois te laisser. J'ai rendez-vous avec Pepper depuis… je devrais déjà y être_. Dit-il sans aucun remords.

\- _Je t'en prie. Merci d'être passé_, répondis-je reconnaissant.

\- _De rien, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas à demander !_

L'ingénieur quitte le laboratoire en me laissant seul. Et une fois seul, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, car pour une fois, dans ma vie tout va relativement bien. Même s'il reste Hulk, j'ai un travail. Un super laboratoire. Et plus important encore, j'ai une équipe et des amis sur lesquels je peux compter. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon premier jour de travail mais c'est aussi le premier jour de ma nouvelle vie. Une vie de scientifique, une vie d'Avengers. Une vie que j'ai enfin envie de vivre et cela ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis des années.

Fin

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir.

Cette fiction s'inscrit dans le cadre du défi : « le blouse de la rentrée ». Nous avions pour but de caser des mots relatifs à la rentrée sans que ce ne soit lié à une schoolfic. Voici la liste des mots :

\- Blouse

\- Trousse

\- Grands carreaux

\- Cartable

\- Double-décimètre

\- Équerre

\- Flûte à bec

\- Gouache

\- Stylo à bille

\- Classeur

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ! Elle fut sympa à écrire et c'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction sur le brave docteur Banner !

Ce chapitre a d'ailleurs fait l'objet d'une correction

* * *

Cette histoire s'inscrit dans mon propre univers marvel composé des histoires suivantes:

**1) Iron Man – _Ce que je ne pouvais qu'écrire_ – Pepperony – OS**

_« Parfois, il y a certaines choses qui sont plus compliquées à dire qu'à écrire. Surtout lorsque l'on sort avec Iron Man, et que celui-ci est connu pour n'écouter que lui. De ce fait, Pepper n'a d'autres choix que de lui laisser une lettre. Une lettre qui n'augure rien de bon »._

**2) Incroyable Hulk – _Le premier jour de ma nouvelle vie_ – Scient Bro – OS**

_« La vie est une succession d'événements qui ne sont pas toujours plaisants, et pour une fois, Banner a de quoi profiter de sa vie : Un nouveau laboratoire et surtout des amis »_

**3) Avengers – _L'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille_ – Stony – Complète – 16 chapitres + Épilogue**

_« Lorsque Steve a commencé à prendre soin d'Iron Man, suite à sa rupture avec Pepper, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse le pousser à sortir avec lui. Seulement, sortir avec le génie n'est pas une sinécure, surtout lorsqu'on est un Avengers et que des missions dangereuses nous attendent._

**4) Thor – _Le Lien qui nous unis _– Thorki – En cours**

_« La relation entre Thor et Loki a toujours été très particulière : Empreinte d'amour et de Haine, ils ont un lien fort qui les unis. Mais ce lien peut-il être détruit ? »_

**5) Spiderman – _Le principe de réciprocité_ – Starker – Complète – 9 chapitres**

_« Depuis les événements qui ont conduit à la Civil War, Tony Stark a pris sous son aile le jeune Peter Parker. Toutefois, le jeune Spiderman éprouve bien plus que de l'admiration pour son mentor, et il fera tout pour que celui-ci le regarde comme un potentiel prétendant. Seulement, Tony Stark pourra-t-il s'intéresser à celui qu'il considère comme un enfant ? »_

**6) Avengers – _L'amour au-delà de la haine _– Stony – En cours**

_« Deux ans après la Civil War, et sa rupture avec Tony Stark, Steve est contraint de vivre caché en tant que Nomad. Cependant, un événement inattendu va le pousser à sortir de sa cachette pour se confronter à ses erreurs… »_

**7) The Punisher – _Joyeuse Saint-Valentin_ – Terminée**

_"La Saint-Valentin est censé être un jour joyeux pour tous les amoureux. Cependant, pour Frank dont la femme et les enfants se sont fait assassinés ce jour reste un jour comme les autres. Un jour où sa croisade contre le crime va l'amener à sauver des vies et à prendre d'autres »_

**8) Les Gardiens de la Galaxie – _Les danseurs de la galaxie_ – PeterxGamora – En cours**

_« Les gardiens de la galaxie sont un groupe uni qui aiment profiter de la vie aux rythmes des musiques de Peter Quill. Cependant, des événements sombres vont se produire, menaçant leur cohésion et leur avenir. Parviendront-ils à rester unis, telle une famille, ou vont-ils se déchirer à jamais ? »_

**9) Spiderman – Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités– SpideyPool – En cours**

_« L'amour est un sentiment insidieux qui frappe sans prévenir. Parfois pour le meilleur, parfois pour le pire, mais il transforme pour toujours les personnes qui sont tombés dans son piège. Si cela peut transformer Wade pour le meilleur, est-ce que cela le rend compatible avec Spiderman pour autant ? L'amour est-il plus fort que tout ? »_

Vous pouvez retrouver ces fanfictions dans les catégories correspondantes ou depuis mon profile ! Si vous avez la moindre question, sur l'ordre, la nécessité de lire telle ou telle fiction avant de continuer, n'hésitez pas à me demander. Je reste bien sûr disponible en MP !

Sur ce, bonne soirée/journée, et bonne lecture !


End file.
